


Shopaholic and Coffee

by nicole_chh



Category: Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, They realise it pretty quickly though, they meet in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_chh/pseuds/nicole_chh
Summary: Fate has a weird way for connecting two people. For Becky and Luke, it was the act of good will.Little did Becky know that that one act of good will would take her on a whirlwind of drama, from her quiet life in New York to the glamourous and heavily scrutinised world of the stars.





	1. Meeting Luke and the Chinese Restaurant

It's been raining the whole entire week! I have never been this gloomy, you know, I hate rainy days so much. It makes me have no energy to work properly in my office, all I want to do is to sleep the during the day, ugh! It's a Sunday and the weather is still bad, it's raining cats and dogs. I don't get when people say 'rainy season can be good'? It's stupid! I personally like sunny days, I can go out with Suz, my best friend, sunbathe under the sun, have a little walk in the park...and yes! Shopping! I will go nuts without shopping in my life, well...I haven't paid my debts yet, it sucks. Maybe I have to find a job with a higher salary, cuz' I really need the money!

Okay, I need to do something, I won't be stuck in my house the whole entire day for god's sake! It's Sunday! I don't even care even if it's raining anymore. I walked to my closet, picked a casual red T-shirt, skinny blue jeans, put on my black rain boots and my bird cage umbrella, and stomped out of my apartment. Raining New York afternoon huh? Walking along the street filled with tall buildings and shops, I remember there is a coffee shop just around the corner. What a great idea! Spending my day in that coffee shop, reading my favorite book, chatting with people... Thank god I am a freaking genius, I got my Kindle with me, or else think I might go into Dymocks and buy a two-pound book, and, that might add to my debts list.

A few minutes later, I am here inside Italian Milano. Wow! I can't believe it! It's crowded even it's raining!

"Hello!"

One of the waitresses greeted me. I smile back and go to the counter to order an iced cafe latte. Somehow I manage to get a good spot right beside the window. I take out my Kindle, start reading Anne Frank Diary. An hour later, someone goes inside with the whole entire body dripping with water. The kid's next table start chuckling when I look up and see what's going on. Oh my goodness! This man is holding a newspaper, I guess it is not a newspaper anymore! It literally is broken! His sweater is soaked, his leather shoes and socks are all wet. Poor man! It's like watching Mr. Bean when I was younger. I can't bear this amusement and started to laugh with the kids too! I watch him run down his fingers through his hair and smiles embarrassingly at the waiters. He is quite good looking by the way. I swear every girl in this coffee shop can't quit looking at him. Including me. Haha! Somehow I get up and went up to him and offered him a tissue. I hold up a tissue to him.

"Just in case you need one."

He gazed down at me and mumbled"Thanks, mam'. I think I need it now, emergency I guess... " He lets out a little laugh.

"No worries." I went back down to my seat and started reading again.

The whole coffee shop is now filled with people and there is one free seat left, which is funny, it's right in front of me. He looks around holding his fresh hot coffee and finds out the only free seat.

"Well, this is weird." He scratched his head.

"Weirder than being the only person soaked up in the whole entire coffee shop?"

"Who knows? I have not checked the weather forecast, so this is my consequence, I guess."

He takes a sip of coffee. After some conversations, I learn his name, Luke. He is a funny guy, and he is single. During the whole afternoon, I swear all the girls are looking at me jealous like I stole their prey. Luke and I exchanged numbers before he left since he has something to do soon.

I can't stop beaming in front of my parents and friends after meeting Luke. But I didn't tell them why, since they have such big mouths. It's been a week after that 'date', and Suz and I are having a girls night out after work( I'm working as a personal shopper at Prada's Magazine). Suz and I decided to try Chinese food for dinner, minding our risks. I couldn't concentrate while I was working. I just can't wait meeting her! While the clock strikes six p.m, I turn off my MacBook Pro and put it in my bag, pack up my printed documents into a clear folder, wait for the lift, and run off to the Chinese restaurant where we supposed to meet up. Suz is earlier than I am. She has her hair tied up, wearing a dark blue dress with white stripes and Nine West long boots, and damn! She looks like a celebrity! She puts down her iPhone, looks up at me, and starts waving.

"Hey there Becky Bloomwood! How are you? It has been a long time!" She likes calling me by my full name.

"How long? It has only been a week silly. How long have you been here?" I say while fixing my hair.

"Just about five minutes, not long, but you are late Miss Bloomwood."

"No, I wasn't! I-," I break off and look down at my Cluse La Roche watch, find out I'm ten minutes late.

"Oh my! Sorry about that! I ran though!" Still, can't believe the reality.

Suppose we will be here at six thirty, and I Becky Bloomwood is late. Shaking my head, a young waiter comes to us.

"Good evening, ready to order?" I look at Suz at her blank expression, she is totally day dreaming.

So I waved in front of her eyes, trying to get her back to focus.

"Ladies?" The waiter says impatiently.

So I picked up the menu and scanned all the weird dishes written there. Warning, the menu is written in English but I have no idea what that means. But I have to pretend you know, just to get off the 'oh you don't know anything about Chinese food' situation. So I casually pick three dishes by pointing them out, the waiter takes my order and walks away to the kitchen. Suz pats me on the shoulder.

"What did you order Becky Bloomwood?" I blink and burst out laughing, "I have no idea! Maybe we are going to have the most 'memorable' dinner in our whole entire lives!"

"What the heck?" I calm her down and waited for the 'happy meal'. Approximately twenty minutes later, the waiter came back with....with...what the hell is that? " When the dishes are set down on the dining table, Suz and I look at the dishes in the bamboo basket in shock.

"What did you just order?" Suz asked again.

"I think, it won't taste as bad as it looks." One of the dishes looks like feet covered with soya sauce and minced chili. Well, I'm curious and picked them up with chopsticks. I smelled it, the thing is, it actually smells pretty good! And I try to put one in my mouth.


	2. Chinese food surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky bumped into Luke at her office while the meeting of "Spring Freezy" and learns Luke is actually the boss of Brandon Communications.

I put the thing right back down right before I bite it. It looks terrifying! Suze looks confused. "What's the problem Becky Bloomwood? Go for it!" "You try it then if you think it is that easy to swallow that thing down your stomach," I clutched my teeth tight together. Suz used her chopsticks and picked up that monster up and put it in her mouth without hesitations. She bites the meat and swallowed it. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and raise her eyebrows. "Actually, it tasted really nice! I am not lying, this is a once in a life time opportunity to try something like this Becky Bloomwood." "Okay Becky, you are not a coward!" I whispered to myself. Closing my eyes, I picked it up and bite it down in one go. Suz is right! It's quite nice! "Excuse me Suz, I just want to check something up." I casually walked up to the waiter and ask what was that dish I just eat. "Miss, that was chicken feet." 

That was what??!! I cannot cover my stunned and shocked face when I go back to the table. I stand up right in front of her and mumbled, "Suz, you won't believe it." Suz crossed her arms and looked at me. "What's the problem?" I throw my words back to Suz. " We just freaking ate chicken feet!" She goes silent immediately and stares at the remaining bits. 

"I still can't believe what we just had, we ran into the chicken feet without knowing what it was!" We walked arm-in-arm on the street under the stars after the meal and paid the cheque, and heading to Exchange Square. I promised myself not to get anything expensive, Suz promise to stop me if I go crazy buying useless stuff back to my flat. Exchange Square is where Suz and I hang out a lot, inside has our most favorite shops and the famous Italian gelatos. Inside the Exchange Square shopping mall, all you can say is 'wow'! It's summer and all the shops are on sale! Just as I step in the mall, this banner saying 'big summer sale' is standing in front of HM. I dragged Suz inside the shop to the sale hangers, no way! It's like fifty percent off! My mind is going crazy, picked out some gorgeous tops and put them in the shopping basket, we go to the accessories section. This summer season has lots of new styles I have not seen before. Eagle sunglasses are a hit and they are on discount too! I tried on one pair on and turned to Suz. "What do you think?" I ask her cheerfully. "Classy Becky Bloomwood. It matches your outfit too! But sure you won't use it during night time right?" I burst out laughing, Suz always has the giggles. "Shush Becky Bloomwood! Everyone is staring at you now!" I looked around, and there is a lady pushing a trolly, she and the toddler are looking at me funny. The next second, I drag Suz out of the crime scene and go to the fitting room. 

I paid for the sunglasses only by cash at last like a good girl and wander around the mall for a couple more hours and head back home. While I was taking a hot shower, I couldn't stop giggling how that dinner went wrong. We aced it though. 

The alarm starts to ring at seven a.m on the desk. I stir lazily on my bed, five minutes later I get up and turn off the alarm. After my morning routine, I wear my Zara pink ankle dress and my black wedges and go out. When I arrive my office, my boss calls me over. Speaking of my boss, she is really low tempered. But since I have been working with her for five years, I already get used to it. I knock the door at the room and greet her. "Becky, we will have a meeting with Brandon Communications about the upcoming fashion event a month later after the lunch break." I quickly marked it down on my planner. "Is there anything else would you like to inform, Jennifer?" I ask. She looks down on her laptop and waves her hand. I leave the room and go straight to my seat and continue to send the invitation emails of our fashion event to different companies. 

After this and that it is time to have the meeting. Five minutes before I make myself a coffee, bring my MacBook and a notepad and stomp into the meeting room then sit down. It's completely empty! So soon, Jennifer and other colleagues come in. She sits beside me and asks me in a low tempo, "Has the members of Brandon Communications came here yet?" I look around but all I see are all familiar faces. "Nope. Not yet." Jennifer frown and rests her head on her palms. She doesn't like people getting late, especially in important meetings like this. Everyone looks so tired and the room completely goes silent. 

I think Jennifer can't bear this. She takes out a phone, dials a number, and waiting for a response. Suddenly the meeting room's door flings open. A few people come inside and one of them looks familiar to me. Jennifer bounces off her seat and beams at one of them. "Luke, how lovely meeting you again!" Wait, Luke? Is it the guy I met on the another day at the coffee shop? I can't stop staring at him with surprise! I bet he feels my eyesight and looks at me, "Hey you! How lovely to meet you again!" He says while holding up his hand. "So sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Becky." I shake his hand politely introducing myself. "So you guys know each other?" Jennifer looks at us confusingly. " Becky and I met in a very embarrassing situation." 

Very soon, the meeting starts and Jennifer presents a list of designs of the dresses and suits. The theme for this runway show is "Spring Freezy", I can't lie, according to my fashion sense, our designs are getting better and better by practice and the help of different designers. So why a business company joins us to prepare for this big event? It's simple, they set an eye of us and would like to combine our company with theirs on the market. Secondly, the Bradon Communications works with Universal Advertisement and they are willing to introduce us to them. We had started to communicate over three months, but since I wasn't Jennifer's secretary yet, I had not met any of them. 

The whole process took about two hours after the presentation and the choosing of the models. The Brandon Communications promised us to contact George Michael Fashion Line to book a stage for us for "Spring Freezy". Also, I'm truly excited because we invited Sophia Vergara to our fashion show. If we succeed to impress her, she may put our clothes on her clothing line too! That's why Jennifer is super busy choosing the best designs over the weekend. 

"Becky." I swirl around to who is calling me. "This is my name card, I would like to see you again." He smiles, gives a little wave and leaves the room. I look down at the name card. 'Brandon Communications, Luke Brandon, President.'


	3. Becky's bad luck

My mind has never been this blank before. There is complete no way I have been working for three months for this event and I have no idea Luke is the boss. Well, Jennifer never had mentioned it before, plus, my colleagues never talks about it. I feel like a complete dumb arse now, standing here alone in this empty room blank minded. My luck though. What about my luck you may ask. Every time I meet someone new, I always bumped into the high-class ones. Take Suz as an example, after a week we met I found out she is a PR working at the office of Channel. And now I met Luke, and it turns out the same situation.

It has been one week after the 'big reveal', during these days I see him at the office but I don't dare to speak to him. I think he sensed that I am trying to avoid speaking to him. I know I can't hide for long, but the feels though, I'm terrified! Feeling lost because of these thoughts, I get up from my seat to get myself a cup of coffee and go to the pantry. 

Oh bugger. Reality is reality, the most unwanted thing is here, Luke. Just before I decide to turn away to leave, Luke sees me and call me over. "Becky." I have no other ideas to get over with this situation so I pretend to be casual and greet him. "Hi Luke." I smile. "Came here for a cup of coffee, yes?" He place a paper cup under the coffee machine and pushed the 'start' button. I give out a little laugh, "Ugh, working with Jennifer is tough I guess, I really need caffeine, haha!" Thank god he hasn't sensed out the embarrassment I have been hiding, or else it would be more embarrassing. After a couple of conversations, and thank god its time to say 'bye!', I swear I only use ten seconds to get back to my seat holding Luke's man made coffee.

Finally today's work is over, when I fling open the front door of my house, I immediately jumped into the shower. After that, I made myself onion soup and strawberry salad for dinner. Sitting inside the dining room, my cat Ginger sensed my lonelyness and hop on my lap. It is been long since I talked to my parents. Before I moved out I was living with them back in London in a cozy beautilful cozy white house. Back then we had a massive backyard where we used to play softball during spare time. We even had a hot tub there too, it was favourite spot where I like to hang with my friends to have a little swimwear party.

I dig out my phone and call mom, after a couple of beeps, a warm voice comes though the speaker. "Becky! What a lovely surprise! How are you sweetheart?" "I'm super stressed mom, you won't believe it. I met a guy Luke back then in a coffee shop and I bumped into him in a meeting, and when he pulled out his name card, I realised he is the boss of Brandon-" "Wait, are you saying that you met Luke Brandon of Brandon Communicaitons?" How come my mom knows about him? I never told her that! "Mom! How do you know him?" "Becky, I just saw him on the newspaper saying that he will cooperate with Prada Magazine for 'Spring Freezy'!" What the heck? Is he famous also? I'm super scared and confused at the same time, oh dear. "Mom, are you telling me that Luke Brandon is popular?" "Darling, he works for different celebrities and companies for deals you know?" Shit! This is super insane! "Okay mom, this might sound stupid, but this is actually the first time I heard about Luke."

My mom and I chatted for an hour yesterday, I still can't' deal with the fact that Luke is also a half celeb. How many secrets more does Luke Brandon has? I barely slept last night, struggling with thoughts. I only slept for four hours, so when I get up, I'm super tired. So the solution is, coffee. On the way to work, right around the corner, there has a new coffee shop called Uncle Russ. I searched it up online instantly when it was on Daily Post and I found out it is originally from Hong Kong! So today, I got to try it out! "Welcome!" One of them greet to me. I peer over the chalked written menu hanging on the wall behind the counter and see what's today's special. "Hi, can I have one cup of-" "Soya bean milk latte, Becky?" I look up, I can't believe it, it's Luke again.

Why he always appear in situations where I don't want to see him? I start to get piss off. Okay Becky, calm the fuck down. I let out a fake smile and say in a high pitch tone, " Hi Luke! I didn't expect you will be here!" Luke's eyebrows are crossed, he look down at me. Just he try to say something else, the young women at the counter interrupts. "Sir?" "Yes, may I have two soya bean milk latte please?" I dig in to my handbag and search for my purse. I took out a three pound note and placed it on the counter. "Let me pay for it." Luke smiles at me, and pays for the coffees. We turn silent and look at the bartender do his thing. "So you like soya bean milk latte too?" I break the silence. "Yup, I have been ordering it for months. Never changed brands." "I like its flavour," I grab my fresh made coffee, "and its healthy too! Not too much fat in it." "Shall we?" 

This is the second time we go to the office together. While we are walking, I see there are a lot of people staring at us, probably since Luke had been on the newsapaper, his fame hasn't been washed away yet. Luckily the office is only five minutes away Uncle Russ, or I think I will die because of embarrassment. We eventually catch the lift before the door closes, but then it opens again. It's Jennifer. "Good morning Jennifer." I smile at her. She nod and smiles back, wait...did I see her smile? I haven't seen her`smile for a long time! I wonder why she has a good mood today?

I do my usual morning routine in the office. I put down a glass of mango juice, and place down her schedule for today. This week I was busy dealing with 'Spring Freezy' models, which I have to make sure they are fit in the designer dresses, if not, I have to tell designers to make changes. Thank god it's over now, and hopefully the runway show will be a success with no errors. When everything is settled, I start checking my emails. After I checked half of them, Jennifer calls me inside her room. "Hey Becky, please take a seat." Why suddenly she begins to be so polite? Weird... "Becky, thanks for the summary for 'Spring Freezy' That is completely what I wanted." I never been praised by her, I start to feel uncomfortable. "You know what?" She starts to speak again while I sip some water from the mug I brought inside with me, " I know promoting you to be a manager will be a perfect position for you!" I instantly spit all of the water onto the floor. She wants me to what?! Promote me? 


	4. Love Comes through Incident

Being a manager isn't easy as it looks, I have to deal with clients who ordered our designer dresses, and some of the touch ups of 'Spring Frreezy' and even more. The day when Jennifer promoted me, everyone in the office seems to be aware. I move to a bigger seat too, sitting next to Lisa, our team's assistant manager. My desk has my own personal printer, plus, since I'm promoted and my colleagues have to find me anytime, Jennifer gave me a buisness phone, an iPhone. The good news is, my salary has increased.

Once I was promoted, everyone seems to be aware of me. They will stare, and whisper when I walk by them. Yea, I get the idea. I only have been working in Prada Magazine for a year and I am where I am right now. They are probably jealous I guess. There is one girl who probably hates me right now is Lin. She has been Jennifer's secretary for three years for now, but Jennifer never dares to promote her, since she is sometimes careless plus she has a very weird personality. 

Today is a busy day, I have been running around the office to copy some documents, have meetings, and making up phone calls, its never ending. For the love of G1od, I'm half finished, checking up my emails. I hear some foots steps beside me so I look up, it's Lin. 

She is half smiling, "Rebecca, can you come in for a bit please?"

I know something isn't right. There is no other than five people or less calls me by my full name. But I have to be polite, so I nodded and followed her to the small meeting room. She closed the door quite loudly and looks at me fierce.

"Rebecca, what on earth are you doing? Jennifer missed a meeting with Ray, she called me a couple of times and shouted at me! So, whose fault do you think it is huh? Is it me?" She screeches.

I'm super connfused. It isn't my job to pay attention to Jennifer's schedule now, it's the secretary's job. So I try to to explain to her nicely. Then, I feel a hard pain coming from my face.

"DO you think you can rule the world being a stupid manager? Guess what! I do not appreciate it!"

Suddely the door flings open.

"What's going on?" It's Luke. "Becky, are you alright?"

Lin's face starts to turn pale. "Luke, it's just..."

I run across the office, pushing everyone out of the way, and lock myself in the ladies bathroom. How can she insults me in front of my face and slaps me?! I can't deal with the thoughts and the pain. I start to feel tears slowly pouring down my face. There is a few knocks outside the door.

"Becky, are you in there?" Luke's voice sound worry.

I slowly open the door, and I don't why why I do this but I leaped into his arms and start crying again. I feel Luke becomes stiff at first, then he slowly puts his arms around me. 

Luke asked me out after that "crying over spilt milk" situation. I start to regret me saying "Yes, I will go out with you." But he said something very sweet to me like, "Becky, I really like you. I think I already set eyes on you on the very first day we met when you offered me that piece tissue." So I agreed without any hesitations. Fuck.

It's Saturday, and I haven't contacted Suz for a while. I really have to talk to her about this. So I dailed her number, when she answer it, a  long absence voice comes through the speaker. 

"Becky Bloomwood! It's been a while! What's up?"

"Oh Suz, I really have to talk to you face to face. Could we meet up at Starbucks down at Exchange Street an hour later?" 

Suz is a straight forward person, and she says yes within a second. It's been two days since Lin slaps me, but then my face still hurts. I look at myself in the mirror, oh shit! Half of my face is red-bluish! Okay, I still have half an hour before meeting up Suz. So I walk to the refrigerator and look for the ice pack and put it on my face. At first it hurts at first, but it feels better and the pain starts to vanish for a bit.

When I get dressed and arrive StarBucks, Suz is already there and got seats near the window. She sees and gets up to hug me like she hasn't seen me for ages.

"Becky Bloomwood! How are you? Oh dear, what happened to your face?"

"Oh Suz, you won't believe it. But hey, do you want anything first? Coffee? Today have the buy one get one free special." I beam at her.

When I got back with two Latte's and give her details about that bitch and how Luke asked me out.

"Shut up Becky!" She suddenly slammed the table and gets up with a high pitched voice.

"Did you just say Luke Brandon, who appears at the newspaper always asked you out?"

Now everyone in the coffee shop goes silent and stares at Suz funny. She peers around and realises she has been very loud.

"Opps. Sorry, keep on going?" 

I laugh at her at the moment when she gets back down on her seat quickly. 

I continue, "Why you and my mom has the same reaction?"

"Well it is because you don't know who is Luke Brandon. Secondly, you don't read This Morning, the daily post. You hate it so much. But how you and Luke met?"

So I tell her about it. Before Luke, I had a horrible relationship with my ex-boyfriend. Why I dumped him is because I found out he had been cheating on me with another blondie. After that, I was single for four years since I do not want the same experience. 

"Suz, help me out. Do you have some dating advice for me?"

I know Suz has plenty. She dated more than ten men before, broke up four times, so she has plenty of experience. 

She takes out a pen and a peels out a piece of paper from her notebook, mumble silently while writting, and the whole process continues for fifteen minutes. 

"Here! Take this! I think this is very useful for you to steal a men's heart. Go for it Becky Bloomwood!" 

After two hour of chats and catching up, I head back home and start scanning Suz advices. Wow, it has thirty advices marked with different colours, saying which is the most and least important. Some of the tips are hilarious, one said 'when holding hands, make sure that your hands are dry.' Does man hate sweaty hands? I never heard of it.

After a hot shower, it's already six o'clock. Supper time! I go to the kitchen and check what's in the fridge. Cabbage and salmon fillets, great! I immediately know how to make these, thanks to my dad, he taught me how to cook since I was ten. While I was boiling the cabbage and season the salmon, my phone rings.

"Hey Becky, open the door!" It's Luke. How in the world that he finds out where I live?

I rush to open the door. He smiles and raise a plastic bag, "I brought roast chicken and dessert wine."

"Jeez, how did you find where I live?" I say while closing the door behind us. 

Luke sits on the chair and takes off his shoes and leaves it on the shoe shelf. I settle the chicken in the oven reheating it and resume cooking and start making fried salmon fillets. 

He comes over and stands beside me, "Wow Becky, you really have potential to be a five star cook!" 

He really knows how to make my day, haha! "Thanks for the compliment! Oh and thank you for saving me from Lin's 'attact'. She was very fierce."

"Well, it's my job to save my girl you know?" He puts an arm around me.

"Watch out Luke, don't burn your jacket!" My face turns hot, well it's night so hope he can't see it. 

I turn away from him and take out some olives as well. I put the starter and the three dishes on the bar and move them plate by plate on the dinning table. It's our first meal together, after knowing each other for three months. 

 


	5. First Dinner

During the whole time, I can feel Luke's eyesight keeps on mine the whole entire time. I have no choice but keep on looking down on my food eating, I don't dare to look up.

After ten minutes of silence, my voice breaks though the air because of the awkward situation. "So Luke, how did you like your food?" I finally have courage to look him in his eyes.

"Absolutely delicious! The salmon is super tasty, I hope I could taste some more dishes of yours in the future!" Luke chuckles.

What does that mean? Does that mean when I became his wife at the end I would cook for him every single day? I feel my face flushing red. 

"Becky? Are you okay? Is the air condition not cold enough?" Luke asks.

Shit! He notices! Oh god, I have to make an excuse!

"No, it is just I put too much chilli in my food. Too spicy." I lie.

"Is it that bad? Let me try."

He grabs the chilli sauce on the table, takes off the lid, and put a drop or two on his salmon then gives it a shot. I see his face turning from normal to sun-burnt red! My lie works!

"Jeez! I don't know you can't take in spicy food!" I burst out laughing, my saliva spitting off my mouth, and I nearly fall of the chair.

"Wa...Wa..." He tries to say something, pointing the bar table chocking. 

He immediately gets up and quickly goes to get a cup of water, and that's not enough. He opens my fridge and pours some milk to a cup and drinks like a cow. I just sit there and couldn't stop giggling. 

"Are you alright?" I say after he finally settles down after two or three cups of milk. 

"Well, you are right. I shouldn't have touched that. That is SUPER HOT!"

Ha! If Luke tries to say something that makes me embarrassing, all I have to do is adding some chilli out of nowhere to prank him. After finishing the dinner, we begin to clear up the table and put them into the sink. 

"Do you need some help washing the dishes?" Luke asks.

"Um... if you don't mind, you could help me dry them." And start doing the chores.

Luke slowly comes behind me and suddenly puts his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. 

"Luke...ow." His arms becomes tighter so I couldn't move at all. He slowly turns me around and he takes a step closer. My back is leaning against the bench and I couldn't move. When his head nearly touches mine, I use my soapy dish washing hands and kind of push away his head away a few inches away so I have some space. Looking up again, his face are full of soap and bubbles. 

Luke's head looks very ridiculous. I do nothing but can't help giggling again. 

"Well Becky, this is too much do you think so?"

"Yup. Go home and take a nice hot shower. Fix your hair!" 

"Thanks indeed for the tip. But if you don't mind, can I use your shower? I don't want to let my neighbors see this mess, it's really embarrassing!"

"It is, it truly is."

When he hops in the shower, I resume washing the dishes and sit on the sofa, took out my iPad and go on Flipboard to look though my favourite articles.  I pour my self some red wine when I go through the articles, just then, one said there will be a big sale selling designer clothes at Forever 21, seventy percent off!

"Oh my god!" I scream loudly. Luke walks out the bathroom swiftly with his hair all wet.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw an article that will have a big sale at my favourite shop!"

"You just scared the hell out of me Becky, I thought someone is going to die! Shopping huh? Every girl's favourite."

I put down my tablet on the table walk to the bar for another glass of red.

"Want alcohol?" Raising up the bottle.

He comes and pours himself a glass.

"Cheers, to our first dinner together and good health." Luke takes up his glass.

"And, for friendship." I put the enphasis to the word 'friendship', making Luke realises he shouldn't have go to far even I am titled to be 'girlfriend'.

The doorbell rings right after the last sentence.

"Oops, doorbell!" I jump out and run to the door.

"Hi darling!" It is mom.

"Mom! What a surprise!"

Luke comes over and shakes mom's hand. "Luke Brandon, nice to meet you Mrs Bloomwood." 

"Please call me Josie. Becky, I called you many times! No wonder, your having a date with Luke."

"I put it in my room, maybe I left it silent. Ok mom, since you are here, want a drink?"

"Earl grey tea please."

I go over and make tea for mom in the kitchen. Luke and mom are getting to know each other, chatting, and telling her about how I met Luke and other office stuff.

"Here is your tea mom, it's hot so be careful."

"Luke told me how you two meet, its like listening to a fairytale."

"Meeting Becky is my fairytale- Ow!" Luke cuts in but then I use my elbow to hit Luke's.

Mom is sitting there glancing the two of us. "You two are so cute toghther!"

"Mom!"

"We are indeed!" Luke puts an arm around me.

Mom smiles at Luke, "You know, Becky is my only daughter. Treat her nicely, or I won't forgive you! Oh I have to tell your father this."

"Luke, excuse us for a moment." I say and pull mom into my bedroom, shutting the door. 

"Hey hey! What's the problem?"

"Mom, the problem is, I don't know is Luke being serious to me. So can you please not tell dad about it? I promise if our relationship is stablised I will bring Luke to meet him. I just don't want to the relationship to get in too fast!"

"Becky, mom knows you are worried! I want to say is I really hope you will be happy with Luke, he is a really nice guy! Mommy wishes I could see my darling girl get married soon, you are turning thirty a few years later honey, and..."

"I know you are worried, I was single all the time because I don't want to get though the break up and all the other horrible horrible stuff..." 

Mom gives me a hug and touches my cheek. When we leave the room Luke glances at the two of us. 

"So Luke, Becky is tired, lets let her have a good night sleep heh? It is getting late too." Mom helps me to get rid of the situation.

"Okay. Becky, see you at the office!" Luke comes over and suddenly gives me a peek on the cheek, when I finish wandering they have already left my appartment and shut the door.

 


	6. Becky's in Hospital

I barely slept that evening. All I was thinking is the sudden kiss, well...at least it was not on the lips. 

"Becky, are you okay? You look very tired." Jessica asks me. 

"I'm fine, I think I just need a coffee."

"Are you sure? If you like you could take a break first."

"No I'm really fine! Thank you." I touch Jessica on the shoulder.

Jessica is very considerable, she always takes care of her colleagues, so that's why we respect her. I turn around and my head starts to feel dizzy. But then I can't balance myself and collapse on the floor. 

"Becky!" A familiar voice speaks through my ear.

"Becky can you hear me?" I can! I want to respond but I can't open my eyes,

"Call 999! Send an ambulance!" Someone picks me up and rush down the stairs without taking the lift.

"Becky! Don't fall asleep! Stay awake!"

How many seconds has it been? Minutes? Hours? I finally can move my fingers. When I can open my eyes again it's late at night. I feel someone is squeezing my fingers. I slowly turn my head to the direction. Luke is looking at me worridly. 

"Becky? Doctor!" He rushes out and call for help.

Within seconds a doctor and two nurses come to me. One of the nurses helps me and do some body checkup and suddenly pulls out a needle. My eyes widen and lean backward.

"Miss Bloomwood, we need to do a blood test okay? Relax." The doctor tries to calms me down.

But how the heck I can calm down? I'm terrified with needles since I was younger. I want to say something but my mouth is dry.

"Water." I manage to say at last. Luke walks to grab me a cup from the water machine nearby the bed I'm lying right now.

"Thanks." He hands me it.

"Luke, you have been here the whole time? It's late."

He caresses my cheek, " Becky, I care about you. I won't leave until you are better."

Wow, haha! He is so sweet! Impression score about him is apparently upgraded!

"Becky! Are you alright?" Mom and dad appears at the hall way.

"Luke callled me when you were unconscious, dad and I are so worried! Feel better now?" Mom kisses my forehead. 

I haven't seen dad for a while now, he looks so tired, and have more wrinkles. Oh dear. Dad comes over beside mom, holds my hand and says in a voice I never heard before,

"Sweatheart, don't over exhaust yourself at work okay? Luke told us that the doctor said since your blood pressure is low and sleep for that less hours, your body couldn't bear it." 

I nod slowly, "I promise."

Dad is at his sixties, retired from his office as a accounter. He is extremely good at numbers, not like me. I sworn to myself, after I graduate high school, I wouldn't face Maths again. Not ever. Or else I rather self sacrifice.

"Miss Bloomwood? Blood test." The doctor gets a bit impatient.

 Fine! I can do this! I nod to agree. I look at Luke while the doctor hits the needle in me. Jeez, it hurts, but it doesn't hurt as much as having an injection. It's not bad at all! 

"See Becky, not bad huh?" Luke says, like he can read my mind. I nearly jump out of the bed, seldom people can read my expression, first is mom and dad, and here comes Luke. 

"It's like being stung on the arm by a bee. Not cool at all." Both of my arms are up.

"Don't move Miss Bloomwood, bandage for your arm." The doctor pushes me back to the bed.

"Opps. My bad!" I instantly become still once more.

After a few chats, Luke left with my parents and promised me they will come back to visit me tomorrow. The doctor said to me earlier that I have to stay at the hospital for few more days until I fully recover.

Early in the morning after a few hours of sleep I wake up by the humming sounds of the birds. At this point I look like the beginning scene of Cinderella when she woke up because of the beautiful creatures outside her window. Unluckily, I cannot get off this thing to make delicious breakfast like her. What I will eat for breakfast is yucky, crappy, sticky pourage with dry bread. Hospital food sucks. Now I know why people say eating at home is the best. 

For how long I have to eat this thing for breakfast? The nurse told me last night that the food and schedule will bear the same unless you have speacial request. After this shitty meal, I call my nurse to ask something. Her name is Shirley, she helps me to do all my body check ups. 

"Yes Miss Bloomwood?" 

"Can I have a special request for my breakfast please?"

"You have to inform the doctor or the nutritionist that follows you up. We couldn't make the decision until they said yes." 

"So when will I see the either them both?" 

"Wait a minute." She goes to the corner table of the room and takes out a planner full with appointments scanning.

When she finally looks up, she hits me word by word, "Your next appoinment is next Thursday."

"Say what?" I manage to say in my shock mode.

"Next Thurday Miss Bloomwood." She closes her schedule. 

Fuck.

"Are there any ways that I could squeeze through?" My luck though. 

"Miss Bloomwood, there are other patients waiting for the doctor to have their check ups." 

"But...but I'm really sick!" I try to convince her.

"Miss Bloomwood, this is our rule." She pats me on the shoulder.

I have nothing to say but remain silent. 

"Can I get my phone?" I ask her, looking blank.

I dial my mom's number quickly since I can remember her number smoothly when I was year ten. She hasn't changed her number since then. 

After a few beeps, mom picks up her phone. 

"Yes love?"

"Mom, can you do me a favour? Can you bring me some bagels from the bakery? The breakfast here sucks."

"Hahaha! How bad is it?"

"It's like eating bird crap! The pourage is cold, the bread is dry, and there is no coffee!" 

"Becky, I could bring you bagel. But did the doctor said you could have coffee?" 

"The nurse said I could only see the doctor next Thurday! What a shame." I look around if the nurse is still here, thank god she is gone.

 "Maybe you should chat with your nurse." 

She always thinks it is easy to convince somebody to do any kinds of things, but not this one. I am typically helpless.

"See you later then, talk later." And I hang up the phone. 

I look at my breakfast tray starring at the bread and porrage. I don't know how to deal with it. I don't want to waste food but this is very disgusting. So I choose to wait for mom to come to do the life saving. 

Mom arrives an hour later, holding a plastic bag.

"Feeling a bit better today Becky?"

"Nope, I feel worse."

"Why? Do I have to call the doctor?" Mom gets up on her feet and prepare to go out.

"No mom, not that. I feel worse because of the crappy hospital food." 

"Thank god. Here you go, toasted bagels with cream cheese, just as you wanted."

"Thanks mom, now I ain't going to touch that nasty bread or porrage. Where is dad?"

"He is out getting lunch for you later. I told him to get you salad, light and healthy."

"Caesar salad?" I only have a specific salad that I like. ~~~~

"Yup." Mom is looking at her phone.

"With olive oil?" I ask again,

"Yes."

"Without avocado?"

"Yes."

"Without pepper?"

Mom goes frozen for a second, and doubt, finally looking up.

"Opps. I think I forgot to tell him that."

I hit myself on the head lightly and sigh,

"Now from this point, is there a no return?"

"Um...I think he is still at Tesco, let me call him. If not, why won't I call him and see where he is." As she says, she takes out her phone.

I hear the ringing of the cell phone, oh my god. Dad's already here within one second or less holding up his phone with a box of salad. He stands there like some crazy guy just got out from hospital, his hair is a mess.

 


	7. It's A Mess!

Dad stands there like some monster being outside the rain for twenty-four hours. Not only his hair is a mess, his sweater is soaked, his pants is dripping water, oh dear. Somehow he managed to speak first before mom's mouth goes open. 

"I went to the supermarket first and it was gloomy, I had to rush to see Becky so I forgot to bring an umbrella. Crap!"

My first reaction reaction is not the clothes, it is the plastic bag he is holding. My Caesar salad! No seriously though, I'm hungry as hell. I haven't eat anything since last night. Well, not nothing, I had a few spoons of tasteless pourage. It absolutely taste like dog food. Did I mention I don't like or eat avocado? The nurse just gave me one before mom arrived. Rats.

"Here is your fruit for today." The nurse said earlier. 

"Avocado? You know I don't eat them right?" I holded up the nasty fruit.

The nurse remained silent, guessed she wouldn't like to argue about the hospital rules with me once more. I got an idea in my head, crazy, but it was necessary. 

After the nurse left, I used a plastic knife to cut the avocado in half, scooped out the creamy green stuff, went to the mirror, and slowly applied it on my face in the bathoom. I had been thinking for this idea for serveral times, it was a chance to do something cray-cray. You know I looked like? I looked like The Hulk from that comic book if I had it all over my body. 

"Miss Bloodwood?" The nurse was at the door. 

I wasn't scared at that time, I felt like screwing with her.

"So what do you think? This could be a new GREEN fashion for all the women this season!" 

"What is that on your face?" Her jaw went open, terrified.

"It is what it is. Want to try some?" Pointing the remaining mixture on top on the sink. 

"Uh no thanks! I'm...I'm going to have my duty now." I can tell she panicked! Since she had her hand over her nose. Ha! She absolutely thought that was my junk after all!

I tell the whole story to my parents and they both burst out laughing while I am eating the still fresh, not spoiled salad. Suprisingly, mom thought screwing with her is right. She told me when she walked by other patients, she heard her that she arranged them to see the nutritionist three to five days straight forward. 

"What in the world? That is not fair at all! Plus, the whole 'rejected' thing is so childlish! She kind of lied to me also you know." 

"Who said you have a kick-ass boyfriend Luke Brandon?  Miley is absolutely jealous!"

"So her name is Miley?" The case is hash tagging 'Miley the jealous jerk'. 

Miley makes me feel I should never go out with Luke. Now I regret this. Maybe I'm too kind hearted, I should be tough! Luke and I only have been going out for three weeks and I didn't realise how popular he is until now. How many secrets he is hiding from me? Because on the outside he seems to be a very good guy! What should I do now? 

I take out my phone and the first time ever, I dailed Luke's number. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I'm new to writing and so help is greatly appreciated!
> 
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
